playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/FINAL CHARACTER---Crash-Up Spotlight: T.E.D.
T.E.D. is a playable character in Toshiko Crash-Up. Biography TOSHIKO ENTERTAINMENT DRONE T.E.D. serves as the Master of Ceremonies for Toshiko's games. He is the head honcho of the Toshiko universe, and is in charge of everything. This robotic MC oversees everything that occurs in the Toshiko world. Though he mostly just advertises Toshiko's products and serves as "spokebot", T.E.D. can be put into the ring if need be. Gameplay T.E.D. revolves around mid-range combat, close-range melee, and very unique powers. Moveset Red *Robot Punch---A three-hit punch combo *Spin Punch---T.E.D. spins around like a tornado while punching; decent knockback *Robot Uppercut---A quick uppercut *Breakdance Kick---T.E.D. spins around on his head while kicking, tripping opponents Yellow *Rocket Punch---A rocket punch; can be charged (the longer the charge, the better the range) *Sensor Mine---T.E.D. throws a small floating bomb that floats towards the nearest opponent *Sky Zapper---T.E.D. fires a laser from his palm at a 60 degree upwards angle *Wire Bola---T.E.D. pulls out a Toshiko controller and throws it like a bola, tripping opponents and leaving them entangled on the ground for several seconds Green *Plate Orbit---T.E.D. summons a small metal plate that orbits him, deflecting projectiles while doubling their power *Tractor Beam---T.E.D. fires a tractor beam, freezing opponents in place and allowing T.E.D. to move them around *Stasis Stream---T.E.D. fires a blast that momentarily freezes opponents *Spiral Hypnosis---T.E.D. reveals a smaller version of The Great Mighty Spiral, which hypnotizes an opponent in front of T.E.D. by reversing their controls temporarily Crash-Attack: The Power of Toshiko T.E.D. takes his place high above the stage in a control room. He controls a large crane machine-style claw that hovers above the stage. However, instead of picking up things, T.E.D. drops things: letters. Specifically, the letters that spell TOSHIKO (T, O, S, H, I, K, and O). He can drop these one by one and attempt to crush opponents with them, similar to dropping Tetris blocks, except you can aim before they are dropped. Each letter does something different: *The T and the I fall over on their side when they land, crushing opponents. The side they fall over on is random. *The O begins to roll across the stage once it lands, until it falls off a cliff or into a wall. *The S straightens out when it lands, becoming one straight line. *The H and K do nothing special. They just land. Once the last O has been destroyed, the Crash-Attack ends. Animations Intro T.E.D. teleports onto the stage and says, "Let's do this, fellow Crashers!" Winning T.E.D. stands victorious while the Toshiko logo hovers over his head Losing T.E.D. is nowhere to be found. Instead, The Great Mighty Spiral is laughing as he supposedly hypnotizes the player Costumes Mascot Default Alien Armor A Halo-esque space marine suit, representing the FPS-genre. Title Torso T.E.D.'s body is comprised of the letters that make up Toshiko: *His head is an O *His torso is a T *His arms are I *His feet are K *His hands are H *His legs are S Rival *Rival: Klio *Reason: When they meet, Klio asks T.E.D. who he is. T.E.D. replies that he is the creator and master of the Toshiko universe. Klio infers that T.E.D. is calling himself a diety, and insists that Oracle is the true goddess. Klio gets angry and begins the fight. Teamwork Partner *Partner: Bing Teamwork Attack: Saucer Missile T.E.D. takes control of a giant letter O and flies it like a UFO. Bing then jumps aboard with his Bing Scope. T.E.D. now flies around and controls the saucer while Bing can fire at opponents. The rockets fire straight ahead, and the physics on the UFO are kind of hard to control. Category:Blog posts